Love never Dies
by Bellawella101
Summary: This is how I see the Sookie Stackhouse books continuing from what Ms. Charlaine Harris has written too. It's about Sookie, Bill, Eric and love that never dies. For who's love you need to read it and see. One spoiler is that one or two of Sookie's loves does die. To find out you need to read, but yet are they really dead? Again you need to read to see. Please read it, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I know Ms. Charlaine Harris has a way she wanted Sookie Stackhouse to end as well as who she ended up with, but I can just not sit back and let it be. I see her life and love ending differently.

Please forgive me, Ms. Charlaine but well I could not leave her the way you did. This is my thoughts on how it should have ended.

**Love never Dies**

**Prologue**

Sam Merlotte died at the age of 55 of a heart attack. Father of four, husband of Sookie Stackhouse-Merlotte. Co-owner of Merlotte's Bar and Grill. The rest he refused to read, but that did explain the pain he had felt not long ago. Damn that woman, still she tormented his mind. Sure he did what he had to be with Freyda. His heart died the day he saw Sookie in that damn white dress. How can he survive if she dies. He crumples the paper up again to throw it away but then again he un crumples it to stare at the words that meant she was free again. Yet she could die. His hand shook as the thought ran through him. Damn Pam for sending him this.

He got up rather quickly leaving the paper on his desk. A snarl escapes his lips as he walks through the place he lived in. It wasn't home he didn't belong here. He belonged with Sookie yet she didn't love him enough to use her gift to fix what happened. No she had to save Sam. He put his fist through a wall that was suddenly in his way. That is when she showed up, Freyda.

"Eric I am glad your as mad as you are, for we have to deal with a threat that has come to our doorstep. Come let's go deal with it."

"No, you deal with it Freyda I need to walk." With that he took off through the doors and left her there with a surprised look on her face. She turned her anger at what ever was affecting Eric all the more a problem for her threat. It was dispatched all the more bloody for it. She walked into his rooms and she saw the paper on his desk. Looking at it she knew some how this stupid human woman was the cause of this again. Too bad it wasn't the human woman who had died. A thought formed in her head and smirk came on her lips. Oh she was just to devious, this will take care of the child that reminded her of Sookie every time she looked at him. Dropping the papers she took off to set her plan into motion.

**Chapter 1**

Sookie was walking from her truck to the house. The funeral and the rest of what happened was a complete blur. They should have taken Nialls gift and used it right away. They should have gone to Summerland. Yet that would have meant she would not get to see her children or her grandchildren. Jason had died and now Sam. Her heart hurt so much when that happened Bill had been at her door within two seconds of her finding Sam died outside on the porch. He was a shoulder for her to cry on. He held her and rocked her. She loved Bill as a friend but for him she knew it was so much more, for when she finished crying she had looked up to see his face had been bloodied by the tears he had cried with her.

Shaking her head to clear that memory she heard a twig snap. She turned quickly only to see someone in her yard that she had never seen before. Looking to the door to her house she wondered if she could run fast enough to protect her children they were all home. Trying to gage what to do the man smiled and said Eric made me. That made her stall for a moment and that was her mistake. He was suddenly in front of her, whispering but Freyda sent me to kill you once and for all. To save Eric, you need to die. She didn't scream when he bite into her neck, she was just to tired and the fight had gone out of her. Sam had died shouldn't she be with him. Her life flashed before her eyes the only thought she had was where was Bill? He should be here to stop him.

Bill ran as fast as he could from the church. Running hard his heart feeling her slipping away no he would get there in time. He had to. He hadn't been there in time to heal Sam. Sam had died before Bill had even felt it. Coming upon the house he sees a vampire on top of Sookie. Who dared to come in his domain and hurt her. He would pay with his life he did not care. Lifting the new vampire by the neck he turned him around so that he could see who dared hurt his Sookie. To his surprise it looked like a male version of Sookie looking back at him. Grabbing twig from the ground he snarled, "your punishment for attacking Sookie is death. Death from the King. What do you have to say to that?"

The vampire child for that was what he was, a young one struggled and replied I need to finish killing her to save Eric. If I don't Freyda will kill Eric. I need to save him. Bill saw red his vision blurred and before he knew what was happened the vampire was dead on the ground his blood soaking it. Just then the porch light came on and Sookie's children came out screaming as they saw Sookies body. He wanted to, too. Yet he could not, he was in to much shock. Her body was wrinkled and old like the fairies who had turned into dust before being drained. Could he save her? The kids kept screaming at him, waking him from his shock. He went to her and ripped open his vein in his arm.

"Drink, Sookie Drink."

Nothing happened she didn't drink. He put it over her mouth and his blood dropped into her mouth, still nothing. He put his arm to her mouth and nothing happened. Suddenly he felt fangs in her mouth as she drank and then he knew. He had just turned her into a vampire. Looking up to her children he begged them to get him a box of true blood and to dig a hole for them in the back yard. He whispered to them "I am sorry I think I turned her into a vampire."

They stood still for a moment then ran around and began to get all the stuff their mom needed. He helped them dig a hole. The took the box of True blood and her body which was still wrinkled and ancient looking and put her into the ground. His eyes kept dropping tears of blood and they all tried to reassure him it was not his fault. Yet he did not believe it. If he hadn't stayed at the church after to talk to the people who were left at it none of this would happen. Sam was a good man and loved Sookie nearly as much as him, would he hate him for what he had done, would Sookie? That was his last thoughts as the ground was put over them.

Sookie awoke to feeling magic all around her, and a strangeness as she could not open her eyes it was dark. Her hand moved and she realized she was in the ground. Oh hell they had buried her alive she tried to scream and only got dirt in her mouth. She began digging and digging she had to get out of here. She popped up just as the Sun went to bed. Yet her hands had burned when she had them popped out of the earth. It had made her still for a moment the pain was unbearable.

Her kids came running out of the door asking, Mom are you okay? She cried out stay back, her fangs had popped out as they had gotten closer. You all smell so good. They scrambled back onto the porch. Just as Bill popped out of the ground too. He reached around her and pulled out a box of True Blood.

He asked her in a soft tone, "Sookie do you know what happened?"

She looked at him, starting to shake her head, then stopped. "Oh yes a vampire was in the yard, he bite me, he said Eric made him and Freyda sent him. Bill growled very softly, making Sookie look at him strangely as he popped open a bottle of True Blood and handed it to her, telling her to drink. She took a sip and spit it out. Dear God that tastes like ass, you guys were not kidding about that were you?

Bill laughed, then sobered leaning over her he replied, "You need to drink it Sookie, or you could kill your kids."

Sookie smelled the blood coming from Bill and her fangs popped out, and before she could stop her self she was ripping at his throat. His blood tasted like heaven. She couldn't stop. She drank and drank from him, when she came to she pulled away from him, her memories had become confused with his. She looked at him whispering is that normal. Bill looked a tad shaky and was finishing the last bottle of True Blood.

"No Sookie that is not normal."

She turned to see that her kids had wisely gone back into her house. Rubbing her face she looked up at him. "What do we do now?"

Bill looked at her and replied, "we train you and then we go kill Freyda."

Sookie tilted her head, and asked him in one word, "How?"

"You drain her Sookie like you almost did me." He laughed afterwards, you kill her like she tried to kill you."

Sookie smiled at that, liking the idea a lot. Then she got up and smiled, let's go have a shower. She gave him a look, when his eyes looked at her in surprise. "Let me reword that, you have a shower than I will have a shower." His face fell, not liking that expression on him, she touched his face. "It's too soon after Sam, Bill I would feel like I am cheating on him. Please understand."

He nodded his head, while pulling a twig out of her hair and gasping. "Sookie I think you look like you did when I first meet you. I think you lost your aged look."

She groaned, "great not only was I a freak when I was human, I am as well being a vampire?"

"Your not a freak, and you never were, you have always been beautiful like the sun, in my eyes."

Sighing she turned, and grabbed Bill's hand leading him to her home and her children. As the opened the door all she smelt now was home, warmth, cotton candy and love, and well dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you making a will Eric? Seriously you know you will never need it, you and I will live forever!"

His hand stills momentarily in signing his name for the last time. He made this because he knew the moment he heard Sookie was dead he was going to meet his maker. He did not want to live in a world without Sookie and Pam. What had he done in his ambition to be right was take what was most dear to him from himself. Turning around he replied, "Do you not remember the last attempt on your life. You would do well to remember we barely made it out alive and that was only because I was smart enough to deal with it. You best not forget that and watch your tone with me. I am already pissed you tried to take Pam out of my will as it is."

Freyda made a face but said nothing. He was right he saved her life, but she would be damned if she would let Pam even get a cent. If her plan went right his other child would die and her children will get what was left of Eric's money if he died. She wanted him around, needed him around so all this talk of death was getting on her nerves.

The human lawyer left looking behind him like the hellhounds of hell were behind him. Freyda made her move, starting to kiss him, she needed something from him. He had been cold to her these last few days and she didn't like it.

Eric sighed in his mind. Sure he could have mean less sex again with Freyda, but that is all it would be, mean less sex. His hands went to cup her bottom and give her what she wanted to get her away from him, when something strange started to happen in his heart. A tearing of sorts, he pushed her away unsure what this was, then he remember. Sookie was in danger. He started to go mad, Freyda was tearing at his clothes, all he wanted to do was go find Sookie and he couldn't. If she did not stop he was afraid he himself would kill her. Just then he felt something else far more hurtful, a child of his had died. He cried out, "No, no, no."

"Eric what the hell is wrong with you. You really are starting to annoy me." Then she noticed his tears. Her plan had worked, she hide her smile behind her hand saying, "what is it Eric?"

"You have to let me call her, if you don't you will be sorry right now, I don't want to fight but god damn it Freyda I will."

"Call who Eric? What are you babbling about?"

"Pam, I need to call Pam! One of my children has just died. I know you what you said, but she is still my child I made her."

"Oh for Christ's sake call her. I am done with this right now."

She turns to go, but his arm stops her. He pulls out his phone, dials a number from memory and waits. A woman picks up, saying "Heidi here in the pits of Fantagisa how can I help you?"

"Where is Pam?"

"Pam, well now that's none of your business until you tell me what you want from her."

"This is Eric, god damn it I am not fooling around where is Pam?"

"So you the mighty Eric that left Pam high and dry wants to finally know where she is, I think not." She hung up the phone.

His growled and pushed redial on the cell phone. Getting another voice on the phone as soon as it was answer. "This is Pam, how may I help you."

"This is Eric, you tell your woman next time I ask you where you are, to tell me or so help me god I will kill her, got it." He hung up, hanging his head for a moment.

Pulling the Queen Freyda to him, he snarled, "Where is my child the one you let me have? What have you done to him?"

She looked up at him, her flippant response staying inside her. "I don't know Eric where he is. He said something about looking for his sister. Did you tell him about Pam? If so maybe she killed him out of spite."

Laughing at the Queen he let her go. "Get away from me right now, before I do something I regret." Pushing redial he turned from her. "Eric here, is there a new vampire in your town? Blond hair blue eyes, male? No well keep an eye out for him, he's coming to meet you. Actually he might be dead, find out what happened to him, and kill the bastard that killed him. He was your family." He rolled his eyes as he hears nothing but swear words from Pam. Then he hangs up the phone, it was going to be day soon. He would wait until tomorrow to hear from Pam. Crawling to his coffin he felt just old.

Sookie stepped out of the billowing steam, looking at her new firm and free of lined body. Turning as she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Nothing was there? She frowned confused, she swore she saw something. She could hear her children's worried thinking in their head from here. Damn it all that it hadn't gone away, instead it was ampped up. Yet she still couldn't hear vampire's minds. That was strange, yet she could sure feel their memories as if they were her own. She had felt okay setting out clothes for Bill that were Sam's at the time, but now she felt like she had dishonoured him or something. Shaking her head, she sighed and looked for something to wear. She wanted something warm. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweater she went to call the bar and tell them she wouldn't be in for awhile. She was the manager but hell wouldn't be a good enough explanation about what just happened. The jeans which had been tight on her were not loose, she looked for a belt, finding one she put it on the tightest spot and still they fell a little. She looked at her old body, well young body in the mirror and sighed. She missed her stretch marks, and all the things Sam loved about her. Again she turned as she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Nothing there.

Sighing she turned to leave her room, and go to see her children and well Bill. He was her maker and she already felt that bond growing stronger. Jillian Tara was talking to Bill trying to calm him down as Sookie came down the stairs and the door opened at that moment bringing in Pam. Before Sookie knew what she was doing, she was at Pam's neck drinking. Seeing in her blood what Heidi and her had just down. God was it always about Sex and blood for vampires? Suddenly she was across the room, Heidi on top of her, while Bill picked up Heidi and tossed her onto the sofa.

"Don't you touch Sookie!" He knelt down in front of her, putting his hand out to help her up. "Pam why are you here?"

"Why did Sookie just try to drink me, wait why does she look so young?"

Sookie put her hand in his, as he pulled her up. Before Bill could answer Sookie put her hand to his lips. Turning to glare at Pam, she replied, "Eric's other child came to kill me Freyda sent him, telling him Eric needed to be saved from me. He almost killed me, Bill had to turn me. Yet instead of human blood it seems I want vampire blood and I can see your memories and what you just did to Heidi a few hours ago. I am a freak of nature, again. I plan on killing Freyda so you can get Eric back, also because she took from me the ability to die and be with Sam."

Pam sat down, her face filled with a look of surprise at first, then hate and vengeance. One Sookie knew meant she was already on her side. She would need many vampires on her side if she was to kill a queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pam tilted her head, she was thinking, we had been talking for well over three hours. Trying to figure out how we were going to get to Oklahoma and to be there to kill the Queen. Her eyes were closed which meant she was thinking hard. Over the last fifty years I had learned a lot about Pam. I held my hand up to shush Bill, Heidi, Neal, Jennings, Adele and Jillian.

Opening her eyes just as I got them all quiet I knew she had plan. She hadn't been Eric's hench woman for so many years for nothing and then Sheriff Pam for over 50. "Sookie you do you know what happened well over a half a centaury ago? In three months time it will be their wedding anniversary. Bill you can offer them a gift of your presence as well as mine, Sookie, and Heidi, but we will be able to be in congnito as Sookie does not smell as she did before. You can bring them belly dancers, belly dancers from a little far away place in New Orleans."

Pam's eyes looked happy, full of excitement and finally at peace. Most importantly she did not look at me in shook as she did through out the night. Yet Heidi and Pam should fear me there were many times I felt this insane feeling of going for their throats and draining them dry to get their blood. Yet when I looked at my children I felt nothing but love and no hunger. Yes I was a freak, and yes I still felt hurt by what happened with Eric. Bill I eventually forgave, he stayed a friend he did not leave me. He stayed and looked after me and mine even though he could not have me. My eyes slid over his body for a breathe second and my breath caught. What was wrong with me Sam was in the dirt barely a day and I felt something for Bill. Even knowing it was his blood did not make me feel happy.

I took in her words an my thoughts that seemed to flow in a tangle for awhile. Thinking hard, and I smiled wild back at Pam. I liked it. I had been a good person, I had made peace with my past. I was all for going to my good reward and she had taken that from me in one fell swoop. She had signed her death warrant as soon as Eric's son drank my blood to kill me. Something in me had broke at seeing Bill's face full of his blood tears and my children's scared faces. Then their full shock at seeing me so changed. That woman had made me a freak again in my own home, my own town. My townsfolk will know something had happened to me, they will think Bill had done it. They might hurt him. That made my heart clench turning to my children I replied softly. "No one tell anyone what has happened to me, unless they are need to know, tell the rest of our townsfolk I went away to deal with my pain. Pam, Heidi we will have to learn to belly dance. Bill, you will train me in vampire ways, as will you and Pam, and you Heidi. When I have killed Freyda I will come back, tell everyone that I got hurt badly on the get away, Bill found me and turned me. Deal?"

I looked out at my family and friends telling them I meant business and that this was what was going to happen. They seemed to smile way to easily even my children. Which made me huff, dear god did I not teach them better? Then I read their minds and saw that they wanted to kill her themselves for putting me in harms way and taking my life away from me. I could not let that happen. I said rather forcefully to get it through their minds, "I WILL KILL HER, DO NOT GO NEAR HER."

That caused everyone to jump, even Pam. Bill turned, while Pam asked, "you can still hear their thoughts can't you."

I nodded my head, "yes I can and I can't believe my children have no regard for life. Then I sighed ever so softly.

"Can you read mine," Heidi asked?

I tried, really hard but I could read nothing from them. Not one thing. "No, I can't I get nothing but static still. That sucks big time."

"Not really Sookie, you can still protect yourself from humans now. Vampires though I am not so sure, you have gotten softer as the years have passed." Pam poked me to make fun of my body then stopped when she noticed that my clothes did not fit anymore either. That not only was I looking younger, I had a younger body too. She actually took a breath from another form of surprise hit her. "Never mind I take that back Sookie."

"I need new clothes, Jillian can you get some from Tara, without telling her who it's for. Pretend it's you. I mean from Tara's other store not the brides store. I am unsure where we can get the belly dancing costumes." I sighed in relief at Jillian's nod and realized we had a lot to do. Okay now, well now I guess that hidey hole is where I will be for the day. Pam you need to get home, you too Heidi. I need a day or two to get used to the new me, and well all the other things that are going on. I am still wondering how he got through Amelia and Bob's protection circle."

They nodded, and got up to leave, both of them hugging me. I went to go look at the hole that would now be my home, not realizing Bill followed me. No one had been in it for ages, since that soulless man Amelia's father had been in there. I was nervous and felt that it was not where I wanted to be, but if I went into my room I would feel scared someone would come in to wake me, and I would burn to death.

Bill's hand came to land on my shoulder and he tilted his head, turning me to look at him. "You could come to stay at my house it is made so no sun comes in, and no one will stumble in and try to wake you up. I could make sure you are safe there."

I balked, I wanted to go yet I did not feel like it would work. This was my house, my home. I belonged here and no one, queen or not would take this from me. "No Bill, this is my home. This is where I will stay."

He smiled at me, almost laughed. "I knew as soon as I said that, what your answer would be. I will stay here with you, so you won't be so frighten in there. It's not the best waking up there, unless you know the woman who looks like the sun is up above waiting for you to wake up."

That threw me for a loop, I don't know why, but I just lost it and started to cry. Bill wrapped his arms around me and just held me. Holding me whispering it will be alright "I promise."

What he didn't know was to me, it would never be alright again. I was a vampire and I could never be with Sam again. That tore at my heart. Unless I killed myself, but I knew I did not have the strength to do that yet. My children needed me, maybe when they don't I would kill myself but well I could not do it now. I had to protect them from that Queen in case she thought it would be okay to come after my children too to keep Eric by her side.

Untangling myself from Bill, I nodded at him. "Please stay with me." Then I turned on my heel and head downstairs to enjoy the chatter of my children, my family and my house. The one thing left me. Wondering briefly what Pam would say to Eric but letting it pass. I did not feel as bitter as I did so long ago. Sam had changed that, with his love, I just felt that Eric got the short end of the stick, and now I knew it. Bill stayed with me, keeping me calm when the door was put over us and we were in the hole. My mind was screaming for me to get out, I know if Bill had not been there I do think I would not have made it that day. So this was how I again was with another man's arms nearly two days from Sam being put into the ground. I hated that Vampire bitch Queen now with a passion, she made me feel like my marriage to Sam was being mocked.

I Have had people ask whether this is a story about Bill and Sookie. I can not answer that other then to say it's about Love. I know where it is going to go. It is going to be two stories some might not be able to stomach the first story, but then again if you don't read it all the way through you won't know how it will end in the other. So my answer is it's about Sam, Sookie, Bill and Eric. It's about how there are different kinds of love and the different roads you can go by choosing one or the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pam had lied to me, I knew it more then the back of my hand. I knew she was also keeping something from me. She told me she had taken care of the person who had killed her brother. She sounded weird and well not herself. Throughout the day I was seriously thinking of ditching all that I had done to be with Freyda and go find Pam. Make Pam tell me what was going on. I tried to sleep, got maybe a few hours sleep but no where near enough.

Freyda clicked her tongue at me, when she saw me in the night waking up. Shaking her head telling me to clean up and that I could make another child if I really wanted to. That was not what was bothering me. Yet I did not tell her my fears or concerns. She would be jealous or get mad. I knew her well enough.

After I cleaned up she floored me with news, news that Bill was coming to our anniversary this year as King of New Orleans with special guests that were belly dancers. Belly dancers had he lost his mind. I could only reply to her oh, that's nice. Then we got down to the business deals we were doing. Making this kingdom flourish even more.

Now I was by myself and I sat thinking about the day that my maker died. How Sookie was there with me, what he said to her. Which got me thinking of Sookie. Damn that woman, she still hurt me, but I hide it well. It's what I do best hide emotions, and do moves, calculating. Trying to make this happen or that, until the day she came into my bar on the arms of Bill. Bill fucking Compton and he said she was his. To me she was like the Sunshine I still can not see, nor feel. She was something that made my heart feel. I gave her away to be a King, and now that I fear I could loose her I want nothing more then to see what she has become. Would her face crease with wrinkles of laughter? Would it be filled with sorrow now that Sam was dead? Would she be okay, was it her sorrow I felt the other day. I knew nothing, nothing at all. Turning to my desk I turn my computer on.

I do the only thing I could think of, and Google her. I find photos of her, with children. Aging so gracefully that it made me surprised I still want to find her and make mad passionate love to her. To take away the sorrow I felt from her. Her children are beautiful. She is beautiful. She looks happy with Sam, at Peace. My insides hurt, my vision blurs and I turn off the computer and the constant barrage of something I can never have. Sookie. I wipe at my eyes, and realize there are tears coming from them. Then anger and jealousy I have from Sam having her rears it's ugly head my computer flies off the desk and breaks into a million pieces. I stalk out the door and run into Freyda.

For the first time in she asks me what is wrong, and I only tell her a half truth. I tell her about my makers death, leaving out the fact Sookie was there. She listens she seems caring to me, I almost want to believe it, but I doubt it is real. She is like me, she hides her emotions behind a mask. Doing that cost me Sookie, doing that is poison and I just realized how much of a poison it is. She leads me away, and we go feed from our willing donors they are and it's time for bed. It's day again. This time I am asleep faster then I can comprehend.

Also just so people know. I am not using this is as an excuse, but I do have a brain injury so my writing is not 100% anymore. I do try to proof-read what I write. Yet things will and do get past me. Please let me know where something is wrong so I can work at fixing it. I prefer it to be a great story not just a good one, but I do not always have the ability to see my mistakes. I also get my words confused and not spelled right. I do the best that I can, but I wouldn't say no to help. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Waking up I felt arms around me and thought it was Sam. Opening my eyes to see Bill, I couldn't help it. I screamed slightly, and Bill didn't move. I hate to say it, I even hit him. Then seeing where I was well freaked me out more. I somehow broke out of the floor ripping it apart. Taking deep breathes I knew the Sun was still outside as I could see it.

Everything came back at that moment and I sighed. Just then Jillian Tara came running in, looked at me and smiled. Mama your strong when your freaked out you know that. I snorted and told her to give me the phone. I would need Alcide to help me fix this hidey hole, maybe make it bigger so a bed can go in it and maybe add special touches in case I freak out again. I would only trust him.

On the third ring I got him on the phone. "Alcide Herveaux, here of Herveaux and Sons how may I help you?"

"Alcide, Sookie here, I know at Sam's funeral you said if I ever need anything that I could call you. I would prefer you come here so I can explain the situation and hope you can help."

"Sookie are you in trouble?"

"I will be if you don't come here, I need you here at night for now. Daytime is not a good time for me."

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes Sookie. I'm not to far away, which is strangely worrisome. Eric called me to a do a favour, and well I am not sure I should explain why but you need to be careful."

I laugh, really hard. "Alcide, it's a little late for that, oh and please no screaming at my appearance."

Alcide groaned, and murmured, "Sookie, do I need to pick up Bill to heal you?"

"No Alcide he is here already. Talk to you when you get here."

Hanging up the phone I looked up at Jillian and asked about the clothes? She pointed to the fact that the Sun as it set was getting close to Bill. Very carefully I put the pieces of the floor back around him to keep him from the sun. I stayed in the dark, but watched the sun as I changed into new clothes and waited for Alcide to arrive. I was starting to feel hungry and I tried the True Blood drink, but it really didn't stop the hunger, only made it worse.

When I was around my children, I felt no need to drink from them. The only one I knew I need to drink from was Bill and as the Sun hadn't quite set yet, it would be awhile. I heard a knock on the door, looked at Jillian and squared my shoulder. Walking over I opened the door, but stayed behind it until the Sun was shut out.

"Sookie I need to talk to you, there seems to be a vampire roaming around with blue eyes and blonde hair looking for you, I think you..." his voice trailed off as he saw me and sat heavily in Sam's favourite chair.

"He found me Alcide, I would be dead if t wasn' for Bill. Well I guess I am dead, but you know what I mean. I need for you to fix my house so I can stay here with Jillian and be safe. Eric doesn't know and you can't tell him, but his Queen sent his child here to slaughter me and get slaughtered. You need to tell him that Pam took care of it. You can't tell him Bill killed him. Once Bill, Pam and Heidi train me I am going after her. I will kill her."

"Have you all gone mad? You can't kill her Sookie, wait how can you even stay here with Jillian? I will not let you do this. You can't do this, Sam would kill me if I let this happen to you."

I was going to tell him where he could get off but at that moment, Bill came downstairs in a complete run until he saw me. His eyes slightly wild calmed down. Before he could say a word or even me, I was on him, drinking from him the blood I needed. I heard him say softly True Blood. I saw Jillian run and bring him the case. He didn't need the full one this time. I stopped after he had drank three out of it. Turning to Alcide, I smiled not caring if there was blood on my face or teeth. I needed to forget the love I felt from Bill and the memories that were not my own. I stalked carefully in front of him so that I was face to face with him. "I am a freak Alcide I drink from the dead not the living. I will drain her dry."

His mouth was trying to form words but nothing came out for a full five minutes. I expected that. What I didn't expect was his words. "Sookie you are not, nor ever were a freak. How many times have I tried to tell you that before I don't know. Right now you have become Bill's best weapon to keeping you and him safe. Your children safe, Karma has made you this way to kick that bitches ass. I am in awe of you, your a miracle as you have always been. I will personally see that this house is made safe for you and Jillian. "

For some reason that made me cry, real blood tears. Before I could move or Bill, he picked me up in his arms and said, "No crying Sookie, I never could stand to see you cry. Now my sons and I will be here tomorrow you will need to be somewhere else because I am to afraid that there still could be an accident. Show me your room. I will fix it up like those hotels you once told me about. I have access to those materials and I have helped Bill with his house." Then he set me down gently.

I lead him up the stairs while Bill drank one more True Blood just in case. I showed him my room, he smiled softly, while his greying hair looking dashing. Dear God, why was I thinking that. Shaking my head I murmured Blood and sex. Have to remember that. He asked me what loudly and I just shook my head. I was just showing him the damage to the floor when my other children came in, then I heard Pam's voice. "Sookie it's time."

"Time for what I?" I called down.

She laughed, "Dancing class, tomorrow you can train."

Alcide tilted his head and looked at me. Winking as he said, "Dancing class at your age, Sookie don't break a hip."

That made me laugh and I hugged him before going down. Bill was there, Pam was there. My children were there with their others, a few who gasped, until I told them what happened and that I wouldn't be needing their blood I would only need vampires blood it seemed. I hugged them, got them to promise not to tell anyone and we three girls went out. Bill coming along with us. I think he was worried about loosing me, but he needed not to worry.

Leaving Alcide with my children to sort out the times and how they were going to fix my house, I actually got my first flying lesson. I didn't really land all that well or fly, I was actually carried by Bill. Always a gentleman he was. I actually had fun in class and learned a more then I should have. At one point Bill got a phone call and walked outside. I didn't hear or pay attention. I learned, so did Pam, and Heidi. We were good even if I say so myself. Then reluctantly I went to Bill's house to stay the day. Pam and Heidi went to their home, it used to be Eric's that I know, but I had never been back there. While I was getting ready to sleep in a bed near Bill's bedroom I swore I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked it was gone. Before the sun came up the only thought I had as I fell into a dead sleep was, do vampires go crazy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had done what I had thought was the only answer and sent Alcide out to do one more favour for me. I promised him one day I would do him a favour too. What ever he needed. So when he called back within a few hours to tell me that he had found out where my child was killed, and that Pam had dealt with it. Made me call him out on it. He told me I should have better trust in Pam, how long has she been with me. Then he yelled at me for leaving her all by herself to be with that Queen. He hung up on me and refused to answer any more of my calls.

Freyda had all these vampires offering to come to our anniversary besides Bill, which was getting me nervous. I called Bill finally when I was done accepting or not accepting Kings and Queens that Freyda trusted or didn't trust. I still couldn't figure out why she accepted his offer, and wanted to know what the hell he was playing at.

On the third ring, he answered. "Bill this is Eric, what the hell are you doing? Why all of a sudden are you wanting to celebrate my marriage. I thought you still hated me." That was when I heard some music in the back ground.

"Hold on." was all he said for a moment.

"What do you mean hold on I want to talk to you. I know your a king now but I do not care. I don't trust you, and Belly dancers? Why are you bringing those?"

He laughed and then replied, "You have no reason to trust me, but these Belly Dancers you will be totally amazed with. Their dancing is supreme and well it's the least I can do for you, bowing out and giving Sookie happiness. Also to keep you away from her and her family now that she is hurting. You did hear about Sam did you not?"

My hand was clenched into a fist on the desk. "Bill I left because I had no other choice, and I do not want to talk about this again. For some reason Freyda wants you to come, so you come and bring your crazy belly dancing friends I don't care about humans you know that, but if you insist. Bring them."

Bill laughed loudly. "Not all of them are humans Eric. There will be three vampires. One is my newest child. I do have to say that I am sorry for your loss, but then again maybe that is a lie. Even after all these years of abandoning her, Pam is still loyal to you to a fault. It almost makes me gag. She dispensed of the one who killed you child with out a blink of an eye. I did have to laugh when she told me he had blond hair and blue eyes. You still want Sookie, and can't have her. I did, I lived right besides her and still do. She's still my friend Eric because even though I broke her heart, I didn't do as much damage to our friendship as you did. Sam and Sookie have been amazing friends and seeing her happy and with child each time was the most amazing thing in the world. So was seeing each child that Sam was able to give her. Getting to watch them grow up and hear them call me Uncle Bill. Now that was also amazing. You lost out big time, but then you have what you want power. I do to, all I had to do was make a shit load of money and not betray the woman I love, ever again. You do every time you kiss of have sex with Freyda. Can't wait to see this Queen you are a consort to. See you soon."

Then he actually hung up on me. I sat there staring at the cell phone before it to ended up on the floor in pieces. Knowing what he said was true. What the hell was today, piss on Eric day? First I loose a child, my oldest child lies to me. My favour guy lies to, but I'm expected to still give him a favour then I hear from Bill that no Pam was not lying to me. I was totally confused. How do I deal with this. Freyda came in talking to me, but I really didn't hear a single thing she said. She kissed me, and for some reason I pushed her and she was across the room. Her eyes mere slits.

"What the hell is wrong with you Eric, don't you dare do that to me, I could have your head."

"Freyda," I replied ever so softly."Do not threatened me or do you forget who saved your life before. I have just had a talk with Bill I am not happy with, he made a new child and gloated at me. The said he was sorry for my loss. I need to know what he is doing and we need to be careful, but he is coming to our anniversary. We can not let him not. He is a tricky one, and we need to make sure he is not a problem. If he is, I will kill him myself." Then I turned on my heel and left her there in the study. Unable to look at her, until Bill's words stopped ringing in my ears. I had chosen this path now and could not take it back. Still walking outside just before the sun would rise I hit part of a brick wall and punched a hole in it. Taking in air for five minutes I turned on my heel and just made it to my room and coffin before the sun could get. I could feel it beckoning me and I wanted to feel it's burn to get this feeling out of my heart. Instead I was a chicken and went to bed. With images of Sookie as she was now and growing old. Images of Sookie that I saw when she was pregnant, when she aged. Tears leaked out of my eyes for all I have lost, but I refused to let it touch me tomorrow. I needed to get a hold of myself this was an anniversary and I needed to do it right.

*I have read some of your reviews and I understand what you are all saying about Bill's actions and how you do not like them. I am sorry you will not continue to read what I have in my mind, as I said there are twists and turns still coming. I won't be able to change what I see, nor will I want you. I already know Charlaine Harris had death threats. If I get those I will remove them. You are free to express your opinion as much as you like. As well you are more than welcome to write your own story instead of not liking others. This is what I am writing and I realize some people will be furious as well as pissed. The problem is you do not know where I am going with it or what I am doing. Yes Bill is being an ass in this story, I will not deny that one iota. You might want to put yourself in his shoes. Eric destroyed what little caring Sookie had for Bill. Yes he raped her, betrayed her, and used her. The one thing about that was he was almost dead. Who put her in the trunk with him? Was it Bill no he was almost dead. What do vampires thrive on Blood and sex! Who locked her in, knowing this would happen. I think to me that is much more disgusting, wanting to watch someone get hurt like that to get back at them. So the person who threw him into the trunk with her is just as responsible for the outcome. You would know this if you read the books. The Book is not quite like the show. I am not glorifying his actions nor will I ever glorify a rapist. I had it happen to me, so I think you should really watch what you say about that. Thank you.* One last thing, if you noticed I am writing about Eric's feelings here. He did give up a lot, and he still is. I am not denying that.


End file.
